Clusters of computing devices are used to facilitate efficient and cost effective storage of large amounts of digital data. For example, a cluster network environment of computing devices (“nodes”) may be implemented as a data storage system to facilitate the creation, storage, retrieval, and/or processing of digital data. Such a data storage system may be implemented using various storage architectures, such as a network-attached storage (NAS) environment, a storage area network (SAN), a direct-attached storage environment, and combinations thereof. The data storage systems may comprise one or more data storage devices configured to store digital data within data volumes.
Digital data stored by data storage systems may be frequently migrated within the data storage system and/or between data storage systems, such as by copying, cutting and pasting, replication, backing up and restoring, etc. For example, a user may move files, folders, or even the entire contents of a data volume from one data volume to another data volume. Likewise, a data replication service may replicate the contents of a data volume across nodes within the data storage system. Irrespective of the particular type of data migration performed, migrating large amounts of digital data may consume significant amounts of available resources, such as central processing unit (CPU) utilization, processing time, network bandwidth, etc. Moreover, migrating digital data may take substantial amounts of time to complete the migration between the source and destination.